


Against all odds.

by sofiislosthere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, also they're in a band, unoriginal college au you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiislosthere/pseuds/sofiislosthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so, here's the thing. Eren Jaeger is a dick. He has been a dick since the moment I met him until today. And during all of this time, not once have I thought that he wasn't indeed a dick. The one thing that did change was that maybe, possibly, somehow along the way I turned from thinking  "Man he's a dick" to "man i want his dick".<br/>Or how Jean Kirstein formed a band, met a dick and fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just recently started liking this pairing and noticed there aren't much fics about them. So, I tried my best to contribute, but I will excuse myself for the poor writing.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it.  
> Also, this chapter is kind of a filler, just to set things up.

So,first things first.  
My name is Jean Kirstein. I'm 20 years old and I'm a musician, currently studying at Trost University.  
I live in the dorms with my best friend Marco and have been since our first year of college. He's an artist and a bookworm, but we got lucky enough to get to live together after knowing each other since elementary school.  
Now, here's what's really important, and how all of this craziness started. I have a band. Or well, I'm in a band. We formed it together, but it really kinda was my idea.  
We've called ourselves The Recon Corps, and it's mostly pop punk covers so far, but we are working on our own material. Which basically means that I'm writing lyrics and then we yell at each other as we try to come up with a melody to those lyrics. Now, that doesn't' seem like much, but with our different personalities, trust me, it is a BIG challenge.  
We're three official performers, but basically there are five members. There's Ymir, our awesome but absolutely wild drummer; our quiet but killer bassist Bertholdt, and yours truly as lead singer and guitarist. Now, I said we were five, and that's because we have our official groupies and absolutely invested supporters: Sasha (my childhood friend) and Marco (part-time manager and lifesaver on the side). 

Now, it is also important to know that our band is not only a side project form a group of clueless music students, it is a project that has helped us though college. All of us being musicians, with the obvious exception of Sasha and Marco, being in a band has proven to be a big benefit. It proves our engagement, it helps us improve with our constant rehearsals, and lastly, it shows us the hard reality of the business.  
Nevertheless, it's thanks to this "side project" that most of our grades have gone up, to the point where Ymir got financial help with which she payed for her studies and managed to stay in college. All in all, it's kind of a big deal okay?

But, back to what I was saying. This is how all of this spiraled down: with one simple phone call.  
I was staring at the ceiling in my bedroom, pencil stuck between my nose and my lips as I thought of lyrics for a new song, when the my phone rang.  
It was Ymir, the evil drummer, soliciting an urgent meet up for the whole band. She wanted us all to go over hers and Krista's place to talk about something apparently important. But I'm traducing here, cus all I got was a "get your horsy ass back to my place in an hour. I call an emergency meet".  
But that's how she is and trust me, you get used to it. We used to clash a lot, what with our exploding personalities and anger issues. We were lucky enough to have our own type of "morphine" which for me translated in the form of either Sash or Marco. For her, it was definitely Krista. If you looked at Ymir's eyes while she's staring at her girlfriend, I swear to god her googly eyes and rosy cheeks will make you believe in miracles man. It's that powerful.  
Either way, I sighed and rolled out of bed. Ymir didn't even let me say anything in response, just ending the call after having made her statement. So, being deprived of any kind of choice, I got out of bed and headed to the shower.  
Once it was over, I put some clothes on and got to our very own and tiny excuse of a kitchen. Marco was sitting in the living room, head stuck in some book about something.  
"Yo, I'm going to Ymir's. Emergency meeting. You coming?"

Now, here's what you guys need to know. Marco was not a part of the band. He wasn't in it, technically speaking, but he was the most level headed one in our circle and hence, he sorta became a strange kind of manager or just a very underestimated babysitter for our crappy little band. Marco helped us making decisions, managing our cash, booking our gigs and all that sort of things.  
In other words, he was our saviour, our own freckled Jesus.

"Uhh, sure. Is there something wrong?"  
"I have no idea dude. It's Ymir. Maybe she just wants to bark at us for a while or something."  
Marco shrugged and lift himself, searching for his favorite hoodie that no one was allowed to touch.  
Sentimental values or some shit, I don't know. I don't even know where he even got it from. It looks too tight on him and it's kind of weird. But hey, he can do whatever he wants.  
So we grabbed our keys and headed to the meeting that would change my life.

-

"This is not working" was Ymir's choice of words.  
"Are you breaking up with us?" I said to her, my bottom lip quivering as I tried my hardest to pull some kind of puppy eye look.  
"Don't do that Kirstein, you look like you're actually human. It's scary."  
I flipped her off while the rest of the gang laughed.  
Sasha had somehow ended up joining us in our meeting, since she was our number one (and maybe only) fan.  
Ymir looked at Bert after having stated her mind, as if asking what were his thoughts.  
Bert furrowed his brow and started to sweat. He was starting to get nervous, which probably meant that he was conflicted.  
"What exactly do you mean with that Ymir?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I feel like we're missing something. I mean, we're good, but I still feel like there's something else that could be done."  
"Okay. Do you want to take on new songs or something?"  
That was Marco. God, we needed him so much.  
"I don't know. I mean I would love to, but I feel like horse-face here can't take too much playing without it somehow messing his singing."  
"HEY! I do what I can! I would love to see you try!"  
"Okay, okay, let's all calm down."  
Marco said as he pushed his way between us and made us sit as far away from each other as possible.  
"Ymir, why don't you come up with a list of songs that you would like, and then you guys could rehearse them and see how it goes. That way you get some change and Jean gets some time to practice."  
"That sounds fair" Krista had spoken for the first time since our arrival. She was a tiny blonde girl, absolutely stunning, with the bluest eyes I had ever seen. She was like an angel. I would have loved for her to be with Marco, they would break the earth with their joined holiness.  
If not, I would love for her to be my girlfriend, but it seems that just as Marco, she swung for the other team. And had somehow ended up in the hands of Ymir, which is still a complete mystery to me.  
"Yeah, okay. Sounds fair enough." she answered finally.  
"Do you have any other ideas if not?"  
"What about a second guitarist?"  
We all stared at Sasha as the room fell silent. After a couple of seconds, everyone turned their eyes to me.  
Of course, they were expecting some kind of outburst, but I actually thought it was a brilliant idea.  
"That's brilliant!" was all I said, surprising everyone around.

Sasha smiled smugly, knowing perfectly well that I wouldn't be bothered by her suggestion. Sash knew me too well. We had always been close, since we had been neighbors throughout our entire childhood and early adolescence, which explained why we were so comfortable around each other.  
People often confused us as lovers, which was a definite no no since Sash was like a sister to me. But that didn't stop the jealous looks from other guys. I mean, Sasha was gorgeous. She has long legs and this brown-reddish hair that really brings out her eyes. She also smiles all the time and well she's just really hot I guess. What I love about her though was her personality. Damn that girl could pull awesome jokes. She laughs all the time and she puts up with my horrible attitudes. All in all, Sash is great.  
But let's go back to where we were.

Bert and Ymir exchanged glances, not entirely sure if what I just said was some kind of trap.  
"Really? You'd okay with that frenchie boy?"  
"I mean, sure. If it means I can concentrate more on singing and get less shit about my crappy job as a lead man, then sure."  
"What do you think Bert?"  
"I mean, it could be a nice change. If you're both okay with it, then I'm okay with it"  
"You should still make your list Ymir, while we start looking for a new guitarist."  
"Yeah" Sasha scoffed. "Good luck with that. Finding someone who's able to put up with you guys is not going to be that easy."  
Sasha made a horribly good point. We were awful. I mean Ymir and I were. And we both knew it. Bert was lovely, Sasha was awesome and Marco was adorable. The only douche bags here were us two.  
"Well, we'll have to put our best attitudes then" Ymir winked at me.  
I cringed.  
"Don't wink at me. It's weird. And gross"  
"Fuck off two-tones. You know you loved it"  
I cringed again and this time everyone laughed.  
"Well, I guess we'll have some auditions then" Marco said ,ending our debacle and already thinking ahead, as the awesome manager that he was.  
I don't even think any of us had thought that far yet, but here he was, already making plans and everything.

"You guys should send me texts telling me when you're free. Then we'll sort out the dates and all. Sounds good?"  
We all nodded our reply before standing up and getting our things. For as much as we enjoyed hanging around, Krista and Ymir were making eyes at each other that were enough proof for us to get out of there as quick as possible.  
So taking our shit, we all made our way out,

"How about we go grab something to eat?" Sasha proposed.  
"That sounds good." Bert said.  
"I'm okay with that. Though, would you mind if I call a buddy of mine? He's in town for just a few days and well, this is a perfect excuse to see him"  
"That's fine" Both Bert and Sash answered.  
"I huh, I actually have umm other plans?"  
The three of us stared at the freckled boy, seeing him sweat and squirm under our gazes. 

"What are you hiding from us Marco?"  
"W-what? I'm not hiding anything. I- I'm just going to the movies"  
"Uh huh…"  
I didn't buy freckles answer, but I would ask about it later on, when he wasn't sweating and squirming so much. And we were alone.

"Fine. Tell your date we said hi."  
"I hate you guys!" was all Marco said as he walked away from us as quickly as he could.  
We just snickered at him as we made our way to our favorite restaurant, while I rang Connie up. 

 

Luckily enough, Connie was awesome and got along with both Bert and Sash right off the bat. Both he and Sasha had the same kind of humor, which was a blast for us. We watched them make fools out of themselves, putting straws up the noses and giving their order in funny accents.  
It was a rather fun time, even if the pranks made Bert nearly have an anxiety attack, it was all in the name of fun.  
I could have sworn that I had seen sparks between Connie and Sasha, but I wasn't going to get into that. Anyone being too close to Sasha made me irritable, even if it was Connie. So i just let it drop.  
After we had eaten way more than recommended, we headed back to our places.  
I said my goodbyes to Bert, and then to Connie. He volunteered walking Sasha back, but since we were going in the same direction, I took charge of taking her home.  
I think I saw him pull a strange face for maybe half a second before going back to his usual self. But since I'm an idiot, I just let it slip.  
We walked back to her dorm, and for a moment I thought about just staying there for the night. I was lazy as fuck and I would have stayed at Sasha's without even thinking twice about it, but going back home in a hurry the next morning would surely be a bitch. So, going against all odds, I said my goodbyes to my best friend.  
"Nighty night Sash. See you tomorrow." I said as I left a small kiss on her forehead.  
"Goodnight to you too handsome" she said before hugging me tightly.  
I turned around and gave her a little wave and headed to my own dorm.

Once I got there, I caught Marco sprawled on the couch, a lazy smile hanging from his face.  
"So" I said, entering the room and surprising him. "How did the date go?" His previous expression faded away quickly, only to give place to a faint blush on his face.  
"I'll take that as 'great' "  
Marco laughed quietly and patted the spot next to him on our faded couch. From the face he was making to the tenseness on his body, I assumed it was time for him to confess what he had been doing lately.  
Don't you ever think that I don't care for this kid. I notice when he tries to sneak away without me noticing, or when he comes back to the dorm way too late and with a goofy grin on his face. I know he's seeing someone. Or at least they're still working on it. And I'm happy for him, really. I just wait for him to be ready to tell me before barging into his personal life. I can actually be an awesome friend, despite what other people assume( *cough*YMIR*cough).

"What's up?"  
"So, there's this friend.."  
"A friend? Are we really doing this?" I laughed, watching him slowly turn bright red.  
"Shut up! I'm trying to tell you something, you doofus"  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry"  
"As I was saying - he squinted at me- I have this friend… And I told him about our guitarist issue and all, since well you know, i talk a lot with this person and well they always know what to say and-"  
"Marco, you're ranting"  
"Right! Sorry! So, I told him about it, and he said he might know someone who would be willing to try and audition"  
"So it is a "he" then?" I said, completely over looking the point Marco was trying to make and smirking at him.  
"JEEAAAN" he whined, covering his face in his hands.  
"What?"  
"Listen to what I'm saying!"  
"Okay. So, this person knows someone who could be our new and potential guitarist?"  
"Yes."  
"That's good. When will he be coming?"  
"I don't know. I still haven't planned for it. Why?"  
"So that he can bring this mysterious person that's making you blush like a teenage girl"  
Marco looked up at me, completely embarrassed and I was about to laugh when a pillow abruptly collided with my face.  
"You're a dick"  
I actually managed to laugh after that, grabbing the pillow that had just hit me, prepared to take my vengeance. Marco quickly caught up with my plans and ran towards his bedroom. I chased him through the small dorm we shared and bolted inside his room. I was instantly tackled and hit several times with multiple pillows. I defended myself from the surprise attack the best that I could, but Marco had the upper hand, knowing the placement on everything in the room that I couldn't see in the darkness. So, making a dramatic fall, I surrendered. Marco wouldn't stop giggling, but he did flick the lights on before settling next to me on his carpet. 

"Are you gonna tell me about your friend?"  
Marco scoffed a laugh and turned towards me.  
"Fine. If you must know." He said, mocking my dramatic end just a few seconds earlier.  
"His name is Armin. He's majoring in History and is in one of my classes because he refused to take a sport as an alternative class. So, he's kind of a mess, but he's so cute."  
I looked at Marco as he talked. I hadn't seen that spark in his eyes for a while. This new kid had definitely made an impact.  
"I swear to god Jean, if that boy weren't so cute, the teacher wound't be so patient with him. I mean, how could you say anything mean to those big blue eye?."  
"Well, sounds like you got yourself a crush there."  
Marco looked up at the ceiling in his room, smiling slightly. "I think it's more than that."  
"What?"  
"I think I'm love with him Jean"  
"How long have you even known this guy?!"  
That was a surprise to him apparently.  
"For about four months?"  
"FOUR MONTHS?! You've been hiding this from me for four months?!"  
Freckles smiled at me, the guilt obvious on his features.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"No, fuck you man. I thought we trusted each other."  
I pushed myself up, ready to leave the room. I wasn't angry really, just a little hurt. And I would much rather leave now than say something that I'd regret.  
Still, Marco grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back down.  
"I do trust you, you idiot. I'm just scared."  
"Scared?"  
"Yeah. I don't think I've ever felt like this before. It's awful. A wonderful kind of awesome."  
"You have it that bad huh?"  
He blushed again, but he still nodded. I crashed next to Marco again, wondering why I hadn't met someone like that. Was I cursed to never feel love or something?  
"Would you like to meet him?"  
Marco's question interrupted my weird thoughts, and I gladly took the chance to get away from them.  
"Yeah, sure. Just tell me when."  
"Well, I am going to see him tomorrow, but only to grab a quick bite to eat. I think his best friend is coming too. Eren or something like that."  
"Eren? What kind of name is that?"  
Marco breathed a laugh "I don't know man, but I sure as hell ain't asking him. This guy needs to absolutely love me. He's like family to Armin."  
"Really? Do you really want ME coming to that?"  
Marco seemed to consider it for a moment and that hurt a bit too.  
"You're actually thinking about it?!"  
This time Marco busted out laughing. "I'm just playing with you. Man you should have seen your face!"  
"You're a dick"  
"Yeah, well, so are you"  
I couldn't argue with that. I just lightly punched his arm as response.  
After a few minutes passed in absolute silence, Marco glanced back at me.  
"So, you are coming tomorrow? I could use some moral support."  
"Sure. I'd like to meet mystery man. And also, how bad could this Eren kid be anyway?"

Little did I knew, this stupid kid would be bad for me. How could I have ever known that he would turn my life upside down in a matter of seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean meets Armin and everything is perfect. And then, he meets Eren..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. Unfortunately.  
> Thank you for reading!

I remember I was at a house party. It was your typical college party: there was music booming in the back, people drinking and having fun to the sound of some obnoxious pop song overplayed by all radio stations. I, however, was on one end of a discarded couch, flirting with a really hot chick. We had been laughing and talking for a good while now and I could feel in her body language that it was gonna end well. She had these big green eyes and long wavy brown hair. I had been looking at her, mesmerized by her and not really listening to what se was saying anymore. That was of course until she leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"Wake up Jean" 

I stared at her, not really understanding what that meant. Completely confused, I could do nothing but stare at her, her face slowly turning blurry just like everything else around. The earth started moving, or was it me who was moving? - _What the fuck? -_ I could feel my body being shaken, a voice trying to reach my ears, but I couldn't make anything out of it. When the world finally stopped moving, everything went bright and I looked at the sheets of my bed all crumpled up and covering part of my face. From my weird position on my bed, I could make the silhouette of a certain freckly jackass that had had the nerve to interrupt my beauty sleep.

It was a saturday morning and for some unknown reason, Marco was trying to wake me the fuck up. I tried to block it all out, chasing desperately after my dream world and the hot girl that I know was waiting for me. But, alas, no matter how hard I tried, and trust me did I try, Marco finally won the battle, forcing me to open my eyes. I mostly glared at him, but hey, my eyes were open.

"What the _hell_ Bodt?"

"Good morning to you too Jean"

"Why am I awake at the ungodly hour of…. - I glanced t my phone-  noon? On a SATURDAY?" I hissed to the man giggling in front of me.

"Because you need to take a shower if we don't want to be late.You don't have to though, just at least try to look presentable."

"But hot giiiiirl.." I whined in my drowsy state, making any 4 year old proud with my childish tantrum.

"Hot girl…? No, you know what, I'd rather not know. Now, get your butt out of bed before I rip your blankets off of you!"

"My butt is off limits Bodt! And why exactly am I doing this again?" I know it wasn't exactly early morning, but hell, I could sleep until 4 o clock if I wanted, and my brain still refused to work, lingering to the remnants of my dream and its hot girls.

"Because we're meeting Armin and his best friend/brother and you said you were coming with me"

There was a small pause, a deadly silence where I know I should have said something back to him.

"Or are you not coming anymore?" Marco used that cute tone that was physically impossible to any human being to say no to or to flat out ignore. 

_Curse you freckles. You're not supposed to use your superpowers against me._

"Should I really? This is your last chance to blow me off and save your date"

"Your butt is off limits but I can blow you off? Stop playing with my emotions Jean" He giggled, trying his best to sound hurt but failing completely. "Now stop acting like a baby and get up.You're coming with me."

I begrudgingly cracked my eyes back open, looking at my best friend and his goddamned puppy eyes, waiting expectantly for me to move.

"Ugh, fine. But let's make this clear: you're not supposed to use your mind control on me man! We had a deal. I don't show off my amazing body to you and your perverted mind and you don't play mind games with me."

Marco laughed as he walked out of my room, his laughter only managing to rub me off a little when he mocked my esthetics that bluntly.

"My powers are only used for good Jean, unlike yours." He said in response. 

With that he walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. Once alone on my bed again, I regretted ever having been nosy enough to be invited to the damn lunch. 

Of course I had said that I would come with him on one of the few weekends when I didn't have ANYTHING to do but rest, which let me tell I didn't happen much often. Wait till you get to college and you'll get it. 

Growing up sucks man, just trust me on this.

Anyway, I huffed annoyingly and finally got out of bed. If Marco really needed me, then I would go with him, whether I'd rather sleep or not.

 

I took a quick shower, letting the cold water hit me directly on my face to wake myself up. I would still need a shit ton of coffee in my system to at least seem somewhat human, but like this it was less likely for me to go right back to sleep.

Once I got out, I faced one big problem. Looking at my wardrobe I realized I didn't know where we were going. Opening my bedroom door, I yelled out to my best friend.

"YO, MARC!"

"What?"

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"Some pizza place I think. Why?"

"WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?"

"Are you serious?"

"WAIT. WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Jean, you should at least invite me a drink first" the little shit said teasingly.

I was about to answer some filthy shit just to get him flustered when a loud bang rudely interrupted me. And of course, it came from the dorm right next to us.

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU ASSHOLES! IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF WEIRD FOREPLAY I WILL BREAK DOWN YOUR DOOR AND THROW YOU ON THE STREETS!"

Marco got out of his room and looked at me from the living room, a shocked expression etched on his face. We stared at each other for a few seconds before we just bursted out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH REINER! NOW YOU KNOW HOW THIN THE WALLS ARE AND CONSIDER IT BEFORE HAVING ANGRY SEX WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

We both heard a small squeak that surely meant Bertholdt had heard my last statement and was probably combusting into a pile of sweat and anxiousness.

It was quickly followed by some grunts and a low conversation before the low voice was heard again.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry, what did you just said Reiner dear?" 

"Oh fuck you Kirstein, you know perfectly well what I said!"

Another grunt and more hushed noises.

"I'm sorry guys" and then a muffled "there, are you happy now?" that wasn't directed at us but at the boy who was probably lecturing his loud boyfriend.

"It's okay Bert! We don't hate YOU!" Marco answered quickly. 

Luckily, that was the last time we were involuntarily invited to their rather violent sex life… that week.

After we heard nothing but silence,  we just assumed they had gone back to sleep, which meant that we could go back to our previous activities. 

I quickly remembered my predicament and took a good look at Marco's outfit. He was wearing jeans that complimented his legs and a simple t shirt that hugged his torso quite nicely, accompanied by that ridiculously tight jacket that never left his body. 

_Huh..Marco sure is nice to look at, you know, despite the ridiculously tight second skin that was his jacket._

I shook my head, and went back to put some clothes on.

A quick ten minutes later and I was ready, putting my black converse on while chatting with Marco. I finally decided on some black jeans and a grey v neck and my leather jacket just in case. Not that it's important, but just so you could picture it. Cause damn I looked good.

Marco was fidgeting and pulling at the too short sleeves of his own jacket.

"It's gonna be alright you know that, right?"

Marco glanced back at me and smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I just can't help being a little nervous."

"Everybody loves you freckles, you have nothing to worry."

I patted his back and casually slung one arm around his shoulders, directing us out of the dorm. 

 

We walked for a good fifteen minutes before stopping in front of a building that I was more than familiar with. Marco opened the door and we both headed inside, sliding in one of the booth near the back, next to the big window with a view of the city. 

Marco was sitting in front of me, checking his texts when Sasha appeared out of nowhere and leaned on the table between us.

"So, what brings your pretty faces this early on a saturday?"

"See, she gets it!" I said to Marco who only rolled his eyes and looked back at Sash.

"I'm having lunch with Armin, and Jean here was gentle enough to grace us with his presence" 

I glared at him, but decided to just tell Sasha the truth.

"Freckles here is going to be introduced to the best friend and is nervous out of his mind so he begged me to come with him" I said, with a sweet smile on my handsome face.

Sasha just laughed at our silliness and sat down next to me. 

"So, you're finally meeting Eren then?" 

Marco gulped and nodded at her. "Yeah…"

"Oh don't worry sweetie, he's not that bad."

"You know then?" I asked as they both carried on their conversation. _How come Sasha already knew about him and his friend before me?? How dare she?_

"Don't look at me like that handsome, I was their waitress, it wasn't planned."

Well, that did make sense. Still unfair though. 

Sasha stood back up and got het little note pad out.

"Anyway, what can I getcha?"

"Oh, I'll wait for them to get here first."

" I'll get a coke please"

" Okay no problem! I'll be back once they get here. Good luck Marco!"

And with that she left, quickly bouncing to another table and getting back to work. 

"Why are you so nervous though? He's his best friend not his father or something."

Marco glanced back at his phone before locking it and looking back at me.

"Well, Armin was basically adopted by Eren's family since he was little. His parents work out of the country and are traveling most of the time. So he had the choice to either follow them and change schools every year, or just stay back at his hometown and stay with Eren's family, which were old family friends anyway. So he just stayed with them and they both grew up together, along with Eren's adopted sister. So I might as well be meeting his family."

"Oh. Well, you'll be just fine. Don't worry about it" I smiled at him, trying my best to reassure him. I honestly believe that it is impossible to not like Marco Bodt.

-

I was still trying to calm my best friend from his upcoming panic attack when the door bells chimed and our heads immediately turned towards the front doors. 

In came a short-ish blond kid with the bluest eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. 

I looked at Marco, stupidly expecting for him to tell me if it was him or not, but all I got was a dorky smile and adoring eyes. 

So yeah, who needed actual human speech when you could see stupid little hearts flying from Marco's head as he watched the kid walk towards us. 

When mystery man finally reached our booth, Marco got up, seemingly coming back from his trance to basically suffocate the guy in his arms. Now, let me tell you this. The kid was already cute looking on his own, and Marco had that same effect, but both of them together, and with their height difference… Oh my god it was pure adorableness. The amount of cuteness that radiated from that couple of kids was off the charts. I was sure that just by staring at them I could now puke butterflies and rainbows, it was that powerful. 

As they separated from each other, I noticed something… interesting. 

This Armin guy was good looking, sure, but his outfit threw me off at first. His pants fit perfectly and his bowl cut hair didn't bother me at all, but the jacket.. That jacket was way too big for his little frame. It hung loose from everywhere, and the sleeves ate his arms almost completely. And that's when it hit me. 

They were wearing each other's jackets. They have been for what.. two months now?

I felt a rush in my stomach, and looked out of the window. The amount of cuteness was unbearable at this point. They could probably cure cancer with these kids. _God Marco, why are you so lucky?_

_When am I going to find someone to be sickly cute with that people have to punch each other to feel manly again?_

 

I kept on this train of thought until Marco waved his hand in front of my face. 

"Jean?? Are you there?"

"OH! Yeah, sorry.. I kinda zoned out there.." I said, rubbing my neck, noticing how embarrassing this was. 

"Anyway, Jean, this is Armin" he said to me, and then turned to the kid "Armin, this is Jean. The one I've been talking you about."

Armin smiled sweetly and extended his hand, partially covered by Marco's big letterman jacket. 

"Hey! I'm glad to finally meet you. Marco talks about you all the time!"

"Oh god. It's all a lie, don't believe anything he says about me! He's been talking smack about me hasn't he?"

Armin laughed and pushed his hair behind his ear. "Hmm well, I can't neither admit nor deny anything."

"Marco, how dare you!" I asked over dramatically at Marco, making the both of them laugh with my awesome acting skills and sense of humor. I mean come on. I'm a catch.

_Someone love me already. Please._

 

"See what I have to deal with on a daily basis?" Marco asked, jumping in on my tragic affair. 

Armin was enjoying it apparently, as he continued laughing at our dumb interaction. I already liked this kid. 

"I can assure you that he really cares about you though, if that helps?"

I looked at Armin and a little smile crept onto my face. 

"Yeah, well, I could say the exact same thing to you"

They both looked at each other, before looking at their lap as their faces turned red. It was the most endearing thing I've ever seen. And I binge on cute animal videos, so you can imagine the level this shit was on. 

I saw them lace their hands together and I instantly felt a plethora of emotions. I was so damn happy for these kids, but I was also so incredibly jealous of them. 

I don't exactly know when I started feeling so desperate, but there's one point in your life when you start wondering why you haven't found someone in such a long time. Or if you will ever find someone.

I was sad and kind of lonely. I was mostly afraid to be alone until I fucking died, but I was also worried that I thought about this so much lately. What's wrong with me? 

 

I decided it was better to listen to what the lovebirds were saying than to have a meltdown right in the middle of a restaurant while meeting your best friend's boyfriend for the first time. 

I listened to them as they talked, doing these little subtle things like rubbing their thumbs over the other's hand or staring intently at the other's eyes when they spoke. It show how much they cared. And I was so envious of them.

_God I'm lonely.._

-

After about 20 minutes of talking to Armin and getting to know him, I knew Marco had found his perfect match. 

Not only was the kid smart as hell, he was funny and if the look he had as he watched freckles was anything to go by, I had absolutely nothing to worry. 

We had been having such a nice time that we had all forgotten that there was a fourth someone still missing.

I was about to mention this when my phone started ringing. I would have let it go to voicemail, since this was important for Marco, but as soon as I saw the foreign number I had to excuse myself. 

Marco gave me a nod, completely understanding the situation as I got up and out of the restaurant. 

It was my mother. 

Now, here's what you guys need to know: Since the moment my father had a minor heart complication due to stress, both my parents started rethinking their lives and wanted to get back home, which for them was France. South of France to be exact. 

This was about 3 years ago. At that time they had sat down with me, explaining everything and then asking my opinion on the subject. 

I gave it some thought and we discussed all the different possibilities. I mean, I could (and still can fyi) speak french, since I went back there pretty much every summer and every other chance we had. But, I knew that I wasn't ready to actually go to a french school. I knew I would't be able to adapt to their system fast enough, if at all. And repeating a year was just a stupid idea. 

So, together we decided to wait until I graduated from high school and then they could go back home. My future, meaning if I would leave with them or not, would be decided later on, once I knew where I wanted to attend college and all that crap.

In the end, I stayed here, got into college with Marco by my side and well, things had gotten good… except for my family. 

We had been having a hard time since we went our different ways. Mom wanted me to go back there with them, to find a cute girlfriend, settle down and live a cookie-cutter life. I just couldn't see myself living in France. At least not until I was around 60 and had a lot of money.

I honestly think that all the fights we usually had were mainly because we missed each other and well, feelings are something that the Kirstein family can't handle very well. We start with good intentions but usually end up fighting and yelling at each other. And that's exactly what had been going on for a while. 

When that particular phone call got to me, my parents had been giving me the cold shoulder for about 3 weeks, so it was obvious that I needed to get it.

 

I stood outside of the restaurant, getting ready for a lash out from any of my parents, took a last deep breath and I finally answered. 

"Hello?"

"Jean?"

"Yeah. Hi mom"

"Ça va mon amour?" [ Are you doing okay my love?]

"I'm good. How have you guys been doing?"

"We've been good…"

"That doesn't sound very convincing mom…"

"Listen Jean-jean, we have something to tell you…"

 

Around then minutes later, i hung up, looking at the black screen of my phone, my mind racing with the news that parents had just gracefully thrown at me.

I think I stayed like that, blankly staring at my hand and the object in it for more than 5 minutes before I finally reacted and turned around, ready to tell Marco the news.

Thats about when I crashed into someone's chest, bringing us both to the ground in a loud symphony of curses and growls. 

 

"OUCH! Fuck! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry man! I- I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, well, it's kind of hard to see when you're walking backwards, you asshole!"

"Hey! I'm apologizing here. Don't be a dick!"

"I'm a dick? How am I the dick when you're the one who threw me to the ground?!"

"It was a _accident_ , just in case your tiny little brain didn't manage to catch that!" I said to him, picking myself up and dusting off my jeans. 

Even after what he had just said, I still offered my hand to the asshole to try and help him back up. And you know what he did? No, you don't.

This motherfucker had the nerve to slap my hand away before standing on his own and glare at me intensely. 

 

"Wow, I actually felt bad for tripping you, but now I'm actually kind of glad. Maybe the fall will help you stretch and pop your head out of your fucking ass!"

"You are so goddamn lucky that I'm late right now and don't have the time to bash your ugly fucking face to the pavement!"

I was shocked. How could someone actually be that shitty?

"Yeah, yeah. Just get out of here already!"

 

The damn bastard pushed me aside, elbowing me on the side as he passed, before rushing inside the restaurant.

I swear to this day that I heard him murmuring under his breath as he walked away, calling me a jerk and a horse-faced monstrosity. 

He denies it every time, but I know. And deep inside, he knows it too. 

 

Once the douche had gone inside and disappeared from my view, I decided to get back to the lovebirds. 

I wanted their opinion on the subject that I had just talked with my parents, thinking it might help me process it.

I waved at Sasha when I passed next to her on my way back to the booth. She actually made me feel better when she pulled a face, reminding me of the silly games we played as we grew up.

She distracted me enough that it wasn't until I had slipped back into my seat that I noticed someone next to me. 

When I realized who it was, I almost flipped the table. 

 

"WHAT IS THIS DOUCHEBAG DOING HERE?!"

"WHY IS THE ASSHOLE IN HERE?!"

We both screamed at the same time, our rage completely and unfairly directed to the lovebirds sitting in front of us. 

Both of them shared a knowing look that obviously showed they had expected this, before sighing. 

If I hadn't been so pissed off at that moment I would have been hurt. I thought I had gotten better at this. Apparently not.

At least, this had also been expected from Eren, which made me feel just a little better. But still, _how dare they._

The jerk and I stared at each other, fuming and quickly squirming away from the other as if we could contract some sort of disease just from sharing the same cramped space. 

 

"Well - Armin sighed- I can see that you already met…"

"This is your best friend?!"

"This is your best friend?!"

We both pointed at each other, utter disbelief clinging in our voices. How could someone befriend this douchebag was beyond my understanding. 

When I looked at him again I saw that the asshole, also known as Eren, was seething. 

I was also pissed off, after having been shouted at so rudely by him just a moment ago, when I had received important news that I didn't know how to handle. But now I had to look at him and sit right next to him? No. This was too much. 

I needed to get out of there. My parents had just dropped a bomb on me, I had just been presented to Marco's freaking soulmate, which only reminded me of how I was going to die alone before even knowing that kind of happiness… the last thing I needed was to stay next to this jerk for a couple of hours. 

I slid out and stood up. I smiled as warmly as I could manage in this situation before addressing the couple. 

"Armin, it was nice to meet you. I hope we can do this again." 

I extended my hand to him and pulled him into a half-hug and patted his shoulder.

"Take care of him for me okay?"

Armin nodded, but it was clear that he didn't want this to go the way it was going. I felt horrible about it, but I would deal with it later, when there wasn't an enraged idiot breathing violently next to me. 

Finally I nodded to Marco, hoping that he could read everything I was thinking just as he usually did. 

As I was going out, I thought about seeing Sash for a second, maybe it would help, but decided against it. The fresh air would probably be better, and at least that way I couldn't hurt anyone else. 

I was trying to make my way out of downtown, simply trying to get back to my dorm as quickly as possible. I was so urged to get out of there, that I almost didn't notice the chiming bells and the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer to me. 

"Heey! Dude wait!.. Uhhh.. Jeen!"

I cringed. I walked faster. 

"Jeen come on, wait up just one sec man! Don't be an asshole!"

Is this guy for real??

 

I turned around, figuring it would be better to just get over whatever it is he wanted and then just run outta there.

"What the hell do you want?" 

"Stingy"

"Ugh, why did I even bothered?"

I started to turn around once again, I've had more than enough of this douche for a day. I don't know how Armin spent time with him, _voluntarily._

"Damn Jeen, what's up your butt?"

"It's JEAN. And for your information there's nothing up my ass! There's just an ass that doesn't let me leave when I obviously don't want to be here."

"Jeez man, relax. And that's what I said right? Jeen?"

"No. It's JEAN. Like Jshaaawn"

"So, John?"

"No."

"But it's written like jeans right?."

"NO! Well yeah, kind of.. ugh. It's french okay?"

"Wow, pretentious much?"

"Are you serious right now? Did you just stopped me to continue proving how much of a jerk you are?"

"No. It's just not my fault you have a pretentious and fancy ass name when you don't even live in fucking France."

"You've got to be kidding me.. My family is french! Why the fuck does that even matter anyway? It's not like EREN is a fucking common name is it?!"

"Yeah well, at least it's pronounced as it is spelled"

"I don't have time for this.."

"No wait! Ugh. Listen, I don't want to be here with you, but I'm doing this for Armin and I'm trying to make him happy okay? By the look on Marco's face, I can tell that you could be doing the same. Let's just… I don't know, go back, try not to rip each other's heads off and then it will be over. Okay?"

 

For as much as I hated to admit it, the freak was right. I could stand a couple of hours (hopefully much less) with this douchebag if it made Marco happy. 

Against all logic screaming at me, I started walking back towards the restaurant.

"Ugh, fine. But you could at least try to be a decent human being for a while."

"Like you're one to talk, horse face"

"Did you really just…?"

Eren just grinned, obviously satisfied by his lame comeback. I swallowed my pride and continued walking. This was going to be a looong looooooong hour.

Not only was I going to be watching my best friend enjoy the company of his fucking soulmate, but I also had to sit next to the biggest dick in the entire world. And not even the fun kind of dick. Just the regular and completely annoying kind of dick that I did not want in my life.  
As I sat there, I wondered what could I possibly have done in my previous lives that I was now paying with this horrible situation. This was too much of a shitty situation to just be a coincidence. No one meets someone like Eren for absolutely no reason. Mine was apparently to be punished for being an awful human being. I was right.. he had been sent to punish me, just not the way that I had thought..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.... no updates in a month.. Yeah. I'm sorry about that. As I said in my other fic, it's been a hard time with finishing university, almost being homeless and moving out from France, so I hope you guys understand.  
> This chapter had been rewritten 5 times, with very different ideas. I am so not happy with it, but at this point, I think it is the best that I can do.  
> If I'm lucky, next chapter should be up either later on, or tomorrow. It will all depend on how exhausted I am and how fast I pack.  
> Thank you guys for reading! I really appreciate it, like all your comments! They make my day :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza happens. Music is discussed. Jean is an idiot who never knows what is happening.   
> Also, it's so fucking long. I'm so sorry.

If there is something that I have learned over my 20(+) years of living, is that pretty much anything can be solved with pizza. 

You can blame my fat and spoiled inner child for loving food way too much to actually care about something else, but it is the truth.

So, what I'm trying to say here is : food. Food my dear children, is very important. Food (and the sappy face of a freckly young man, but let's not get into that) was the main reason why I decided to give douchebag Eren a second chance and go back to the restaurant, into the lovebirds booth. 

I have to admit that seeing their faces turn from hurt and disappointed to happy and enthusiastic as they saw us coming back was very touching. -Til this day, I stand by the idea that neither Eren nor I deserve Armin's and Marco's friendship or just mere existence in our lives. They are too good for us, and whatever made them think we were worth to keep around is beyond my understanding, but hell if you think I'm gonna talk some sense into them-

So, yeah, food. Food is a great way to solve problems. We still do this to this day, but more on that later. 

Food was the excuse to which I held onto as to why exactly I had come back to this new layer of hell.

I knew that if I intended to stay here, right next to fucking EREN, I needed some kind of strategy or something to focus on. I tried to reason with myself, trying to see the positive in this absolutely awful situation. I started to make a mental list: 

1\. Marco is gonna be there

2\. Armin is gonna be there.

3\. Sash is there if I ever need her

4\. pizza.

5\. pizza

6\. pizza

7\. maybe some breadsticks..

 

Yeah, yeah okay, I could do this. 

I sighed deeply, coming to terms with the new plans for this day. I needed to keep calm, and god knows that that isn't exactly my forte. 

Somehow, between exchanging weird faces with Sasha from my seat and chatting with the couple from heaven, I managed to forget about my horrible temper. I had actually started to have a good time, which let me tell you, I thought would be absolutely impossible.

But I must say, I am still so grateful to my inner chubby self for acting up that day, for being easily lured by the smell of pizza and dragging my ass back there and changing my life forever. Who knows where I would be right now if I hadn't been so weak willed and starved.

 

I was having a very serious conversation with Armin and Marco about whether you should put milk or cereal first into your bowl. We were so caught up that we all were kind of surprised when Sash finally bounced up right next to our booth, her little notepad ready to take our order.

 

Before she could tell us the specials, she looked at me with a fond smile.

"I'm proud of you for coming back. Good for you handsome!"Then she patted my head like I was a dog or something. I just smiled at her.

"So, boys, what can I getcha?"

We had previously decided on taking 2 large pizzas and sharing them, which honestly sounded like the most reasonable thing to do. 

"Okay, so 2 large pizzas. Toppings?"

Apparently we didn't go that far. We just stared blankly at each other, clearly not expecting it. 

Before anyone could deny my craving, I decided to just go for it. 

 

"PINEAPPLE!"

"PINEAPPLE!"

 

Eren and I shouted at the same time, leaving everyone confused as we just stared at each other, quite surprised ourselves. 

Armin and Marco smiled and asked for a meat and veggies pizza that honestly sounded real gross. I know I know, I like fruit on my pizza, but whatever man, hawaiian pizza is the best. Also, tomatoes are fucking fruit, so there.

 

"A large meat lovers with extra veggies and a hawaiian it is! Okay guys I'll ring these and they'll be right up!" She smiled her usual smile, the one that made every boy around her fall in love with her. 

"Behave yourself okay? This is for Marco, remember that" she whispered at me before leaving a small kiss on the top of my head and rushing back to the other tables. 

 

The silence that followed could have been stabbed with the laminated menus we still had on our table.

That is until Marco finally spoke up.

 

"Soooo… Who would have thought you had something in common" Marco asked us, and with us he meant Eren and I.

I knew that tone in his voice. It meant he was planning something, I just didn't know what. I didn't trust it, not one bit.

"Yeah.. who would have thought.." I answered him, very sarcastically. 

"Well, at least now I know you're not a complete asshole" Eren said to me.

"You're one to talk!"

"Yeah well at least I don't go around punching people to the ground"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! OH MY GOD ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?"

"ARE YOU? WHY DON'T YOU LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING?"

"Oh god, not this again…" Marco said, before letting his head drop into his hands.

"Guys, please." Armin gave Eren a look, pretty sure it was the same that Marco usually gave me when I acted like a child. 

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

The soul mates sighed in relief, obviously content with having controlled their unruly children. 

Eren and I were sulking. Each of us looking on opposite directions. 

 

"Jean, did you know that Eren got tickets for the Fall Out Boy concert?" Bless Marco for always finding a way to mend every awful situation that I put us in.

 

That's what I thought before my mind went black. Wait what? How? Why? Why did a jerk like Eren had gotten tickets to the concert when I had done everything in my power to get one and still got nothing? God, life is unfair.

"What??"

That seemed to get the douchebag's attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I got them online like months ago.."

"Ugh.."

"Come on Jean, don't sulk like that." 

"Yeah Jeen, cheer up. You can always watch the videos on youtube"

This little shit. How dare he? Why was I still here trying to stand his existence?

"Eren, don't be a jerk!" _Thank god for Armin. I swear._

 

"You like FOB then?" I saw that Eren had turned his body towards me, his face actually expressing interest.

"Well duh, I don't just camp out for tickets of a band I don't even like."

"Wow, you camped out?"

"Yeah.. It was awful man. Don't ever do that."

"I've always wanted to though.."

"Trust me dude, you don't want that. You're either getting roasted by the sun, or fucking freezing your extremities off. Or if you're lucky enough like me, it will rain non stop."

"Oh wow. That definitely doesn't sound like fun"

"Because it isn't. Unless you have good friends with you, a ton of food and a restroom near by"

"That makes sense.. I would still like to try it though, just for the experience you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. It's even better if you actually get the tickets in the end though.."

"Oh shit! That's right. Sorry about that"

"Uuh, it's okay. It wasn't your fault"

 

Eren and I just stared at each other. The whole situation seemed odd now. We had actually exchanged words that weren't insults and I realized that maybe he wasn't that much of an asshole. Still a douchebag, just maybe not as much as I thought.

I looked back at him, watching as his eyes wondered around, not really meeting mine anymore. I don't know what he was thinking, but all I could think of was how impossibly green his eyes were. Once he wasn't frowning and yelling he seemed like a decent enough human being. But man those eyes. They were surreal, hypnotizing, like straight out of some sort of book or some shit. 

 

"So, what other bands you like?"

His question brought me back, but little did he knew that it was a very complicated question.

 

"Oh NO! Don't ask him about music!" Marco face palmed, sighing dramatically. Like really, I wasn't that bad… was I?

"Oh, just wait. You don't know how he is.." Armin replied to him.

I just ignored them. Marco had started it anyways, he couldn't complain.

 

"Umm, well I don't know. I like a lot of bands. A lot of different kinds of music I guess.."

"That's okay. Give me your top 5."

"My top five? Is that even possible?"

Eren laughed at that. And wow, let me tell you, this motherfucker had a very charming smile. His face was a completely different thing once you took out all of his anger and spite. 

"I know it's hard, but it's doable. Here, let me start.."

I nodded to him, still a little dazed from the dashing smile I had just seen.

"Hmm.. Fall out boy, All Time Low, You Me at Six, Bring me the horizon aaaaaaaand….One direction"

"WHAT?"

"What? What happened?"

"One direction?"

"Yeah?"

"Really?"

"What? I like them"

"Oh… okay then. Umm.. Fall Out boy, panic at the disco, the used, placebo and the arctic monkeys?"

"Okay, not bad" he smirked. He goddammed smirked at me.

"Not bad? Not bad says the one who likes One Direction" I smirked right back at him

"Oh come on. You're one of those?"

"Of what?"

"Those who think they are superior because they dislike One direction?"

"Umm.. no?"

"Oh but you totally are! What a douche!" He dared to call me a douche. ME! I was more than ready to rant about how HE was the douche, but then, then he laughed. And oh man, I don't know what happened to me but I enjoyed seeing that. 

"I just don't get it. They didn't even wanted to be a band. They don't write their own lyrics, and I don't know. They are too glorified?"

"Just because a band isn't the small town band with big dreams, it doesn't mean that they don't have talent. They do have great voices you know?"

"Yeah, but still.."

"Have you even listened to any of their songs? Like a complete song, one that wasn't blasted 24/7 on the radio?"

"Um, no not really."

"See, you can't judge them"

"Yeah whatever. What else do you like?"

 

"I feel like this is gonna take forever" Armin whispered to Marco, thinking that I wound't hear him. I didn't mind though, I was busy listening and judging Eren's music taste, which let me tell you, is very important to me. I mean, I'm in a band, it is to be expected. 

Marco looked more than done already. He had heard me rant about music for years now, so I couldn't really blame him. He slowly let his hand drop, caressing his stomach. "When is the pizza coming? I'm starving.." 

 

He hadn't even finished talking when Sasha came back, with our dinner in her capable hands.

"One large hawaiian pizza and a meat lovers with extra veggies for the lovers! Enjoy!"

As it was expected, Sasha just stood there next to me, patiently waiting for the bite that she always got out of my food. 

I just laughed at that; somethings never really change. I pulled her by her waist and set her on my lap, putting the pizza slice right in front on her face so she could bite it. 

She took her bites and started talking with the lovebirds while I ate. We shared the entire slice, taking one bite at a time. Once it was gone, she stood up, passed a napkin over my face to clean it and left a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you handsome. I'll see you guys later okay? Enjoy your meal!"

Whit that, she left once again, returning to the kitchen. 

I had every intention to continue our music discussion, but when I turned towards Eren, all his good attitude had left. He was once again scowling and glaring at me. It took me by surprise. Had I done something wrong? I couldn't think of a reason why he would make a 180 like that, but I could always ask.

 

"Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look… pissed off..again.."

"No I don't."

"Whatever dude."

 He rolled his eyes at me and stared outside. Fine. If he didn't want to talk to me , then fine. I wasn't angry anymore, and catching his shitty attitude would only ruin my meal. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't intrigued. What could have possibly happen to make him pout again? I looked at him as he glanced at the by passers, scaring them as they caught his gaze.

I took advantage to really look at him, beyond his snarls and foul mouth. I watched him intently as he observed the world pass by, the ever busy city never taking the time to slow down for anyone. 

I wondered what he was thinking since he was frowning again, taking away that radiant face that I had just seen a couple of minutes ago. The shine in his eyes had disappeared but they were still as stunning as before. I watched how his long hair fell in small waves over his neck and over his face, the dark color contrasting beautifully against the tone of his skin. It complimented it greatly. I stared at the long line of his nose and the plumpness of his lips. They were a rosy kind of tone and I wondered when was the last time I had taken the time to really see someone. 

I couldn't help but to keep staring at his lips, his pouty lips with their apparent smoothness and heavy appeal. Even as they moved I couldn't look away. The way they moved was enticing, hypnotic… wait, were they moving before?

 

Nope. They weren't. _Shit. SHIT_. He's talking. Okay Kirstein you can do this, you can totally make up something up, something much less creepy than "oh yeah I just really like your lips and features you know. No homo. ha ha"

 

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, do I have something on my face?"

"Huh… no?"

"Then why were you looking at me like that?"

"I-I wasn't looking at you!"

He smirked. Damn those lips could do some wonderful things. 

"Yeah, you were."

His entire face changed. I could see the mirth dripping from his words and the smugness radiating from him. He had caught me staring, but I was not about to admit it. 

"Don't be so egotistical dude, I was looking outside."

"Really? Cause it looked to me like you were licking your lips while you stared at mine.."

_SHIT. Had i really done that? I didn't even notice!_

I could feel it. I could feel the blood creeping onto my face, making me blush and making it obvious that I was indeed staring at him. _FUCK_.

"I don't want to ruin your fantasies here Eren, but I was just staring out the window."

He scoffed a laugh and smiled cockily. He knew he had caught me in the act, and I couldn't deny it. 

"Sure dude, whatever you say."

 

The lovebirds giggled, their suspicious acting was starting to make me uncomfortable. 

After a couple of minutes, Armin spoke again. 

"I'm actually surprised that the band conversation ended up that quickly. I had never seen something like that. I usually takes hours for Eren to shut up about music."

He was looking at me. I didn't know what to say.

"Im impressed Kirstein." he said finally with a firm nod.

"Oh shut up Armin. You just say that because your music taste is crap"

"Let's not go there.."

 

Out of nowhere I laughed. The situation wasn't really funny or anything, but I just did. 

"You don't seem like someone wit bad music taste" I said to Armin, only to hear the scoff escaping from Eren's mouth.  

"That's because you don't know him."

"Ereeen.." Armin said as a warning.

Eren didn't seem to care.

"He likes every pop song in the top 40's. Nothing of actual quality"

"Just because the music is mainstream, doesn't mean it's bad" 

"But that is it. He says he likes Imagine Dragons, but he only knows the one song.."

"But he likes the song right? So he likes the music. What's wrong with that?"

Armin shook his head before answering. "He thinks he's some kind of connoisseur, when all he actually is is a music snob"

 

Eren made a pained sound. 

"I am NOT a snob. I just don't think that you really like a band if you only like one song."

I grumbled. "Please tell me you're not one of those who think you "shouldn't wear a band shirt if you only know one song" ?"

Eren stared at me. Just stared, his mouth hanging slightly open. _Why did I keep watching his mouth?_

"Well…"

"Oh my god"

Armin just nodded, clearly over this entire thing. I'm sure his life was very hard. 

"I can't believe this" I said, mostly to myself. Eren was proving to be much more annoying the more time passed.

"Oh come on, if you like one song, you don't like the band. You don't even _know_ the band"

"That's stupid. You can wear whatever you want. Plus if even people who are not fans buy artist's merch, it's a good thing right?"

"I guess. But still.. I don't know it just seems wrong.."

"Why? Do you think you've earned your right to wear the shirt? That's bullshit. Here, come closer."

Eren looked at me, rather surprise. I was a little surprised myself, but I was trying to prove a point. 

"Uhh.. okay?" Eren scooted closer and I turned him around, successfully reading the brand from his shirt.

"Okay. Do you know what the brand of your shirt is?"

Eren looked confused. Apparently what I was trying to say wasn't very clear.

"I don't know? Billabong?"

I turned him around again, making him face me this time.

"Look at the logo on bottom of your shirt. Do you not recognize it?"

He looked down at the little tree-looking symbol.

"I don't know?" he finally said after analyzing it closely. 

"That's element dude. Why would you wear a shirt from a brand you don't even recognize?"

Eren made a face at me. He crossed his arms and scooted back to where he was initially.

"Okay I get it. I just still don't like it."

I know I was smiling hard, I mean, I had just won an argument with this shithead. It felt quite amazing.

 

Armin and Marco were looking at me. I felt suddenly embarrassed.

"What?"

"I've never seen him agree with someone, even if their point makes sense."

I just smiled at him, not really knowing what else to do.

"I'm telling you, I'm very impressed Jean Kirstein."

 

Eren scoffed again, clearly not very happy of losing. 

"Shut up Armin. Eat your pizza"

He was sulking. He was 100% sulking. It was so immature and stupid, that it actually was kind of endearing. Like a tiny bit. 

 

"Oh come on Eren, don't be a sore loser."

"Says the one who's still hurt for not getting fob tickets.."

"What does that have anything to do with this?!"

 

"I liked them better when they were talking music" Marco said sincerely to his boyfriend. 

Armin hummed in agreement. They kept eating silently, their hands still linked somehow. 

 

Eren and I continued arguing, each argument getting further and further away from the original topic.

Somewhere along the way Armin excused himself to go to the bathroom, quickly followed by Marco who needed to answer a phone call, but I didn't really pay them much attention. 

I had been so focused on our different discussions that I didn't realize we had been talking about music and life for about 30 minutes now.

I saw Eren look around him, as if he was searching for something.

"Haven't they been gone for a while now?"

"Huh?"

"Where are they? They left _so_ long ago" 

I looked back at him, an idea striking my brain.

"You don't think they are…" 

Eren frowned, obviously not amused by the idea. "They better not or I'll-"

 

And just like that, the two teens came back to the booth, looking suspiciously disheveled and pink in the face. I knew Marco very well and I knew his hair because he constantly fought against it, and if I was ever sure about something, it was that that hair was definitely "I just got lucky" hair.

 

I remember wanting to make a comment, but Eren was much faster.

"Are you _KIDDING_ me?! Are you some horny high schoolers or something?"

Saying that I wasn't enjoying the red spreading over their faces and the embarrassed expressions that took over would be a total lie. They both looked like they had just been caught by their parents or something.

" I have to say, I did expect more of you" I said, smirking. 

Armin was still rearranging his clothes while Marco tried furiously to tame down his sex hair. I'm saying sex hair, but I could 100% bet my life that it wasn't because of actual sex. He had too much integrity to actually fuck in a restaurant, even worse in a bathroom. Apparently not enough to stop him from fooling around tho. Good for you freckles. 

 

Once we let the lovebirds to bask in the embarrassment and regret of being caught fooling around in a family restaurant, we finally realized what time it was. 

In a matter of seconds, or so it had seemed to me, it was starting to get dark.

 

"Hey, so, we've been here for like 4 hours now. I think it would be wise to get home." 

"I guess you're right." Marco agreed with my suggestion. 

"Okay then, let's just pay and get the hell outta here" Eren said, quickly lifting his arm trying to catch Sasha's attention. 

It didn't work tho, which seemed to irritate him. 

I threw my arm up before whistling. She immediately turned around, signaling us that she would come in a second.  

When I turned around, I saw a pair of very judging eyes focused on me. 

"Did you seriously just whistled at her? Do you know how degrading that is? Like not only to women, but to any human being."

 

I stared at him, annoyed at what he had said. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the couple in front of me, who wow, okay did not approve either. 

I sighed. I knew it was a bad idea. And I hated to explain myself. 

"I know it's degrading okay? And I'm not cat calling her or demanding her attention. That has been our secret calling since we were kids, when her dad taught us how to fucking whistle okay? Jesus christ"

I knew I was grumbling but hey, they had thought I was some jackass who thought it was okay to call girls like they were fucking animals or something. That's why we had decided to not do that anymore, but some habits are hard to forget.

 

"That's actually kind of cute" Armin said after a little while. 

"Yeah. I know you guys are like joined by the hip, but I never thought you could actually be cute."

Armin looked at Marco, apparently intrigued. "Why not?"

"Ugh, you should see them together. They're disgusting. I still love them somehow"

Armin found it funny, if the giggling was any clue. Eren on the other hand just grumbled.I was curious as to why he would do that, but sure enough, Sash decided to appear at that exact moment with our check. 

She gracelessly threw herself on me, knocking all of the air out of my fucking lungs like she always did when we were nine. 

I started coughing obnoxiously, desperate to get some oxygen back into my system while she just laughed her ass off.

Of course, this is the exact moment Marco decided to prove his point. 

 

"See? They are disgusting together. A pair of 8 year olds playing roughly to disguise their love" 

Armin couldn't stop laughing and Eren still didn't seem very amused. 

"I still think it's kinda cute" The blond replied to his freckly boyfriend.

"Cute? CUTE? Spend two days with them and then we'll see" 

Sasha and I leaned into the table, just quickly exchanging a gaze to make sure we were in synch for this.

 

"Yeah Armin, how about spending two entire days with us?" Sasha proposed, her tone very lewd, while I wiggled my eyebrows in what I could only assume was hella sexy. 

Armin went bright red and started shaking his head. "nO! I mean, thank you, but I'd rather not!"

The both of us whined loudly, which only made them laugh. Eren still didn't seem pleased. _What's wrong with him anyway?_

We payed for our food and headed outside. I stopped briefly to say bye to Sasha before going out. I gave her a quick hug and a kiss right on her bangs just because I know she fucking hated it.

When I turned around I saw Eren glaring at us. 

And then it clicked. Suddenly it all made sense. He liked Sasha. It was so fucking obvious now. It would explain why he didn't like it whenever we were close, but hey , that was his own problem not mine. 

He could sulk all he wanted, I wouldn't' stop talking to my best friend because of that. 

_Sucks to be you. If you want her, you'll have to go through me._

 

That's what I was thinking on my way out to meet the others, so the words that came out of his mouth as i rejoined definitely caught me off guard. 

"Hey, so, huh there's this great music store not too far from here. Would you like to come? "

I instantly looked to my side to the lovers, seeing what their answer would be. 

Marco only gave me a look. Was it disbelief? Disappointement? I didn't know. 

"Uhh, I think I'll pass. I still have some work to catch up on" Armin said politely. Marco said something suspiciously similar. 

I turned back to Eren. I had absolutely nothing to do.

"Sure, why not?"

 

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. As I continued walking with Eren, I noticed how quickly we got back into conversation. It wasn't awkward or forced, it was genuine and flowing. This was a new thing. It usually takes time for me to warm up with people, and for them to not hate me. I'm a fucking fantastic human being, but my resting bitch face and bad temper usually drives people away. So being this comfortable with someone I had barely met and punched was quite hard to believe. 

 

We probably walked for around 15 minutes, but time seemed to fly by. We had entire conversations and arguments, laughter and even recommendations in that short period of time. The streets were quiet and we saw the sky turn purple and the starts starting to shine though. 

Before I even realized, he walked us to this indie looking record store, the perfect kind of independent but serious. Homey but legit. I don't know how to put it into words, but it looked really cool. 

The only problem was that it was around 7 pm on a saturday and the shop was closed. 

 

I was about to say that we could totally come back any other day, like seriously, the place looked amazing. 

But just as I opened my mouth, Eren fetched a key from the front pocket of his very tight jeans. How had I not noticed that? They fit him like a fucking hand made glove tailored by the best tailors in Italy or some shit.I know what you're thinking, and don't you dare judge me! You didn't see that perky ass being sweetly hug by a ratty looking fabric. It was glorious.

 

I'm not sure for how long I stared at this guy's ass but when I heard him clear his throat I knew I had been quiet for too long. 

"What?"

"I said, come in"

 

Eren didn't wait for me to answer him, just walking through the doors and disappearing into the darkness of the shop. 

I remember clearly how I questioned myself in that moment. I had decided to go to an unknown place with a guy that not only I had just met, but almost punched just a few hours ago.What was I doing? Why had I come along? 

 

I saw Eren's hand come out of the darkness, silently asking me to come inside.I panicked for a few seconds, not entirely understanding how it had all ended this way. 

I just remember having two very different options in front of me. I could either go inside with an almost complete stranger into a dark place, or I could go back home and rest. 

Not even half a second later, I had taken Eren's hand in my own and thrown myself into the unknown. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry it has taken so fucking long, but my entire existence is starting to fall apart. This particular chapter has been open for months now and I finally had the strength to finish it. I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean discovers a lot of things inside the record shop. But nothing suprised him as much as what he found later that same night.

Pitch black. Absolute darkness. That was basically everything my brain could process once I had stepped into the record store with the guy I had just met. Out of all the stupid things I had done in my life, this had been the stupidest one by far. Walking into a pitch black mysterious place with a stranger, seriously Kirstein? Think before you act, or well in this case, think before you chase the hot ass inside those fucking jeans.

I started panicking internally, reconsidering all of my decisions so far. The fact that I couldn't see shit wasn't helping either, I was getting antsy and I somehow knew that Eren was very aware of this fact.

 

"Eren..?" 

 

I heard movement from in front of me, the noise startling me a bit. I walked back by instinct, unsure of what had been the noise in the darkness, but I barely took 2 steps back when I collided with something. 

Or to be more accurate, with someone. 

 

"I'm starting to regret this.."

 

"Why? You afraid of the dark Jeen?"

 

I could fell his warm breath tickling my right ear as he whispered, and it wasn't until that moment that I was thankful for the darkness that was surrounding us. 

I swallowed loudly at the sudden dry feeling in my mouth and the weird sensation settling in my stomach. I tried to play it off, attempting to sound nonchalant in my comeback, but the way my voice wavered was kind of hard to ignore. 

 

"N-no you jerk. But following a stranger into a weird and dark place is definitely unsettling, if not absolutely moronic. You know, probably not my brightest decision."

 

I could somehow feel him smirking behind me. And for some odd reason, I didn't hate it.

 

"Hmm, I don't know. I think it all depends on your point of view. I mean, while you think of " two strangers in a dark room" as something creepy, I see it rather…sexy."  I could feel him leaning closer to me and I stiffened

 

Eren scuffed a laugh, and the puff of air that ran across the back of my neck made me shiver slightly. It was absolutely amazing to me how without even trying, this complete idiot was starting to affect me and I couldn't understand why.

 

But before I could come up with an answer to that, I heard a faint click and then I was blinded by the lights. 

 

"Fuck! Jesus man, would it hurt you to warn me before turning me blind?!"

 

I heard Eren laugh loudly somewhere in the vicinity, but I couldn't see him. I was too busy watching the void behind my eyelids to ease the pain of the bright bulbs. 

 

"Well, aren't you a hard one to please. First you complain about not seeing anything and now you're bitching cause I turned on the lights?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I said dismissively, not really caring about what he was saying at the moment.

I was really just trying to refocus, my vision nothing but a big blurry spot swaying across the old record shop. 

Luckily it went away rather quickly and I took in the place. It was oddly homey and inviting. The decoration vintage looking, but still the place looked spotless. The vinyl selection was very vast and it immediately caught my attention. I walked over it, anticipation already filling me up as I stared eagerly at all those shiny beautiful records. 

 

I even forgot about Eren for a second, but apparently he was having none of it. As I started to look through them, he stood right next to me, leaning on the shelves filled with music I was ready to discover. 

I took a change and glanced at him, and was quite surprised as I found him staring at me with a satisfied expression on his face. 

It made me rather uneasy, but it still managed to make my blood to rush all the way over to my face and my stomach to flutter. 

 

"W-what?"

 

"Nothing really, I'm just watching you" 

 

"Why? Do I have something on my face?"

 

I didn't even wait for an answer before wiping my face all over. I mean, I know I am handsome and I mean, come on.. but somehow standing in front of this tanned god with the emerald eyes and the radiant smile, even I could turn into a self-conscious mess. I didn't know why and I didn't like it. Not even one bit. 

 

"No" 

 

"Then what is it?"

 

"I told you. I'm just watching"

 

"O-okay. Do you that often? You know, staring at people?"

 

"Hmm, no."

 

"Okay then. Are you gonna say anything else about it besides 'no'?"

 

Eren smirked. "No"

 

"Alright"

 

Since that conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere, I just shrugged it off, or at least I tried to. I was nervous for some reason and I needed to calm myself and stop being so flustered just because some random guy was looking at me.WIth this intense gaze like a deep deep river or some bullshit like that. So in my panic, I decided to just focus on the vinyls that were in front of me but somehow had forgotten about and try to relax. 

Luckily for me, I'm a big nerd ( don't ever expect me to admit to this ever again) and I was easily distracted as I bumped into more and more music, transforming my previous nervousness into pure excitement. Though usually my face is very unexpressive, I might have been very obvious this time cause Eren just laughed again and started looking at the records with me. He stood directly behind me, his chin basically resting on my left shoulder as my heart did these weird kinds of somersaults inside my chest. 

 

"Looking for anything in particular?" he asked me quietly, and his voice was so smooth I could have just given up right then and there and ask him to indulge into some very indecent things. 

Then his question hit me. Was he talking about the music? Was he not? Was this some kind of smooth flirting that I hadn't picked up until now? I remember cursing at myself for being so thick sometimes. So I did the best I could think of at the time..

 

"Maybe" 

 

I could see this corner of his mouth stretching upwards, seemingly enjoying this.. thing.. we were apparently doing. 

So, being the little shit that he his, he leaned a little closer and hummed lightly, the small vibrations traveling through his chest and down my back where his warm body connected to mine. 

 

"Alright. Mind if I help you then?"

 

"Go ahead"

 

And then, the little shit pressed his hot body completely against mine, one of his hands stilling over my hips to steady me as he leaned even further into the records, with my back now completely glued to him. I saw his defined bicep sneak under my right arm as he flipped through the numerous vinyls. 

I felt my own body stiffen as I my breath caught in my throat. 

I pointedly stared at his fingers fan over all the choices in front of us, trying my best to hide my reddening face from him. I felt the air thicker somehow, making it hard to breath. But soon enough, he was picking one out and placing right in front of my face.

 

"How about this one?"

 

The surprise made me forget the situation for a second.

 

"Arctic Monkeys?"

 

"AM. The vinyl."

 

I gulped. "I- uh- I already have the cd though"

 

"But you haven't heard it on vinyl, haven't you?"

 

"No, not really. But I really like it"

 

"I knew I could find something around here that you would like" He said behind me, taking the vinyl with him. 

I could sense just how much he enjoyed playing with me like this, but if I'm being honest, I didn't mind either. I was rather enjoying the attention. 

 

"Not what I had in mind, but I'm not one to complain"

 

I saw him turn around and smiled wickedly before shutting his mouth. One arm pointing to a door on the back of the store. 

"Well, how about trying it first, if you don't enjoy it, I'm sure there's something else that I can show you"

 

He didn't wait for an answer before circling one arm around my waist and inviting me to the other room. I had just enough time to think of 2 scenarios. He was either going to make me listen to the record or he ws going to make himself listen to his own name coming from my lips, and for a quick second, I could not decide which one I preferred, but once we went inside, I just hoped for the second option. 

 

He closed the door behind us and turned some dim lights that showed a vintage record player, the most beautiful one I had ever seen. He walked towards it, leaving me standing by the door still. 

I watched him get the record out and gingerly place it on top of the machine, waiting for the melody to hit his ears.

 

"Go ahead, sit down, enjoy it. This is an entire experience"

 

I walked towards the small couch in the middle and watched him. I watched him throw himself on the couch, his legs hanging from the arm rest, his eyes closed as he drummed his fingers to the soothing sound. 

I wasn't sure if I hadn't had any action around that time or if it was merely his fault, but I remember clearly how incredibly horny i felt in that exact moment. 

Maybe it was the setup, maybe it was the intoxicating music, or maybe it just was the stupidly hot guy enjoying the music right next to me.

I don't know, but I would say all of the above. 

I closed my eyes and listened to the song. Arabella had always been one of my favorites, but at that moment, and coming from that particular vinyl, it just sounded completely different and even better. 

 

I must have commented on it, since the loser next to me decided to make a remark. 

 

"That good huh?"

 

"What?"

 

"Is it really that good?"

 

"What is happening?"

 

"You did realize you made some well, uh,, indecent noises just now right?"

 

"WHAT?"

 

"Not that I mind, really, but I didn't knew it would be that amazing" he had the audacity to laugh. Although it was more of a low sounding scoff somehow.

 

It was mortifying. I had moaned?! while listening to the Arctic Monkeys?! How could I have done that? What was I thinking? I mean- wait.. He didn't mind? What was that supposed to mean?

 

"Umm.. what?"

 

"I said, not that I mind, but don't get mad when I take credit for that when i tell this story in the future" 

 

I turned towards him, still hiding my red face behind my hands. He wouldn't, would he? 

He was just inched away from my own face, smirking and staring at me with his stupid stupid attractive face. 

My hands dropped slowly, uncovering my embarrassed face as I stared at his wide green eyes. They really are something, let me tell you that much. And I remember how hypnotizing they looked under the dim lights of the room, making them seem darker and wilder. 

He leaned towards me, and I just slowly dropped my eyes to his lips, the lips that were getting closer and closer to my own. I let my own eyes close after feeling his presence just millimeters away from my face. I felt the adrenaline burst inside me, making my heart beat faster and faster by the second, i felt my hands clenching with the anticipation of what was to come, so I just waited. I waited for the kiss that I had been wanting for a couple of hours now, and I swear time just stopped. 

 

Or at least that's what I thought, until I opened my eyes. 

Well, this certainly didn't go the way I thought it would. Eren was on the other end of the couch, pointedly not looking at me, but at the record player, his head resting between his hands. 

 

I felt all my anticipation drop like lead on my stomach, transforming the entire atmosphere in the room. I had no idea of what had happened, but it felt like everything had taken an 360 out of fucking nowhere. 

Gathering the little courage and strength left in me, I stood up and headed towards the door. 

 

"It's getting kind of late, I think I better go home now"

 

I got out of there in a matter of seconds and started rushing to the empty streets outside. I stopped on my tracks when I realized that I had no idea of where I was. 

And for the second time that day, I heard Eren's loud footsteps getting closer to me. 

 

"Wait!" he stopped to take a breath "Listen I don't know what happened, but at least let me take you back home, o somewhere else if you want"

 

I thought about it for a while. As much as I wanted to get away from Eren, I still didn't knew where the hell I was, and my phone had like 5% battery. 

Against my own will, I agreed to let him walk me back home.

 

""Wait here for a second while I close down okay? Just, don't move" 

 

I nodded and saw him take off. I wondered what had happened? Had I done something wrong? Was it my fault? Was it his? Was it anyone's fault really? Maybe I just misread all of his advances? That was probably it right?

I thought it was something that it wasn't. Well… that really explains my drought.

I contemplated the vast sky above my head, trying my best not to look so depressed after that turn of events. I could be his friend. Probably. Maybe not. 

I was still stargazing when a hand on my shoulder brought me back. 

 

"So, ready to go?" He jingled some keys in front of me, and waited for me to answer. 

 

"Yeah, sure." 

 

"Well then, let's hop on"

 

I turned around and of course, parked in front of us was an old jeep who beeped once he pressed the button on his hand. 

 

"You'll have to give me some directions though, unless you want me to drop you off somewhere else"

 

"Oh, um right. Wait, why did we walk when you had a car?"

 

"Oh that. I just park it here. I prefer to walk, but I thought you would prefer a ride. Was I right?"

 

"Yeah." I tried my best to smile, but I don't think it convinced him. 

 

Next thing, we were on his car, listening to his music (okay the kid had great taste but still) and not really talking. Once I gave him my address, I sealed my lips. I had absolutely nothing to say because all I could think of was :WHAT HAPPENED THERE?! And even if (and I wasn't) I was a liftle desperate, i thought the signs had been clear. I  thought we had been openly flirting for a good while there, not just chatting to potentially acquire a new friend. 

So, seeing as my ego was a little bruised, i preferred to keep my mouth shut instead of destroying the little dignity I still had left. 

I watched the scenery passing by, not really paying any attention to it. 

That was, until he parked in front of my building. 

 

"Soooo, I guess this is it?"

 

"Y-yeah. Thanks for the ride i guess"

 

"Sure. Anytime man."

 

"Yeah. See ya then"

 

"Uhh bye. Take care"

 

I nodded and opened the door. I was SO ready to just get into my pajamas, open a beer and collapse onto my bed. 

I could already taste the beer on my tongue when I felt a warm hand over my wrist.

 

"W-wait! Listen, I.. I don't know what happened there, but uhh, I just wanted to say that I had a great time today. I rarely meet people with similar taste in music so, yeah. Thanks for joining me and not leaving me after that meeting back at the restaurant"

 

I was shocked. I thought the guy had hated me or something. Maybe he really just wanted to be my friend and I mean, who could blame him, with my great looks and awesome taste. 

I guess it really could have been worse right?

 

"No, yeah. I mean, yeah, I had a nice time dude. Uhhh thanks for showing me the vinyl and stuff. Hope you didn't get in trouble for that"

 

"Nah, I work there."

 

"Oh. Ok. Well, I'll be off then"

 

"Right. Right. Have a good night then"

 

"Yeah. Umm bye"

 

I closed the door and waved awkwardly until I crossed the door to the building. 

I didn't hear his car leaving, but I was honestly more concerned with which pajama bottoms I was gonna wear before the obvious answer came right to me. None. I'm such a genius. 

I rode the elevator, got out of it, I was already dancing to the shitty music from the random movie I was gonna watch… and then I opened the door. 

 

I am afraid to say that the scene I witnessed still haunts me in my dreams to this day. It was horrific, cringe worthy, and way over the limits we had established with Marco when we got the spartment. 

As soon as I walked through the door, I saw with my own eyes, Armin riding Marco's dick like there was no tomorrow. 

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. 

At this point I don't know it that was my own reaction or Armin's words of praise, but holy fucking shit man, that was something that I really and I mean really didn't want to see. 

I'm not stupid, of course I knew they had sex, but but, they are so cute, you can only imagine them kissing and cuddling, not that rough and well frantic kind of sex they were having right on my couch. I hold that against Marco for a long time too. 

 

After being blinded by the sight that was Armin swaying his hips to the rhythm of Marco's thrusts, I closed the door immediately. I was sweating. I was nauseated. My heart was racing. I would probably need and exorcism, or maybe just a doctor. I didn't know what to do, so of course, my first reaction was to call Sasha. 

 

I heard the dial tone go on and on and on until her stupid voice asked me to leave a message. So, of course I did. 

"OH MY GOD SASH! I JUST SAW THE WORST THING EVER! I JUST, O H GOD SASHA I DON'T THINK I CAN SEE MARCO TO THE EYES AGAIN! I SAW HIM ..having.. sex.. with Armin. ON MY COUCH! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?! mY COUCH!? Ugh. Anyway, I don't think I can put a foot inside that apartment for tonight. Can I stay with you? I'll walk over there anyway, so yeah. See you later. "

 

I finished the call and got back to the lobby. It was a short walk to Sasha's place. so I went out and tried to forget the awful image that would be permanently engraved in my mind. 

What I found outside though, was a little unexpected. Right there, still in front of the building was Eren's shitty jeep. As I got close to it, I could see him, laying on his back, one hand out the window as he smoked. 

 

Before i could really think about it, and i still don't know what possessed me to do it, but i just a few seconds I was tapping at Eren's window. 

He rolled the window down and stared at me, obviously very confused. 

 

"I'll leave dude, trust me, I just don't like smoking and driving"

 

"What? No. I was gonna ask what were you still doing here, but the cigarette kind of sold you out. "

 

"Right" He smiled sheepishly and looked down, opening the door to passenger seat and I hopped in. "So, what are _you_ doing back here?"

 

"Oh. OH.  OH NO"

 

"What? Dude what happened? Is something wrong? You look a little pale. Should I call someone?"

 

"What? no. No. Everything's fine. Except my mental health."

 

"What? Dude what happened?"

 

"You're not ready for this. Trust me, you're not."

 

"Okaay?"

 

I grabbed him by both of his shoulders and shook him violently. "I JUST SAW YOUR BEST FRIEND RIDING MY BEST FRIEND"

 

"WHAT? OH GOD WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!"

 

"BECAUSE I JUST SAW IT AND NOW I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGET IT. I'M SCARRED. FOREVER"

 

Eren took my hands off of him and shook me instead. 

 

"YOU GOTTA KEEP IT TOGETHER MAN.  YOU CAN GET OVER THIS. I TRUST YOU."

 

I calmed myself after seeing how serious he was and just bursted out laughing. It was such a ridiculous situation, like just 10 minutes ago I wanted to get away from him and forget about his amazing biceps, and now here he was, making me laugh after such a traumatic experience. 

Man, life really is something.

 

Eren laughed along with me until there were tears in our eyes. Once the giggle fit rode out, we just sat there, the only noise coming from his speakers whispering the lyrics a Placebo song. 

I turned my head to look at him, and caught him staring right back at me. I couldn't help but smile at that. 

 

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

 

"Oh, right. I was gonna crash at Sasha's place, but she's not answering me. And I just can't go back there" I said as I pointed up at the building. 

 

"You could come with me"

 

Silence.

 

"I mean! No! Wait! I mean, since Armin is definitely crashing here, you could just, you know, sleep back at our dorm room. In his room. Separate from mine. I swear"

 

He covered his face as he kept on rambling. It was really adorable. And I might have taken my time to stop him, just to watch him squirm. So what? It was cute. 

 

"Dude, relax. I got it, I got it. I can go back to your place, no pr-"

 

"If you say 'no homo' i will punch you in the face"

 

"Wow, where did all the hospitality go?" 

 

"Oh shut up. So, you coming or not?"

 

I laughed. Of course I laughed, but hey, I was immature, sue me. 

 

"Bossy huh? Though, I prefer when they make me come, not when they ask me to. But, I accept your offer"

 

He stared at me. And then I realized that I had basically, and mistakenly, accepted to have sex with him in some weird way with my stupid joke? I don't know what happened there. So of course, I started rambling when I saw him blush.

 

"Oh my god! NO! That was a joke! I'm not asking you to m- I didn't- I'm sorry"

 

And obviously, he laughed at me too. 

 

"Pfff. Okay then, dirty jokes aside, you staying at Armin's tonight?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah, thanks." 

 

"Okay, in that case, let's go"

 

I smiled at him and he smiled right back at me. He stub his basically untouched cigarette into the car's ashtray and turned up the music. The engine purred and then, we took off. 

I could;t help but think how, for the second time this day, I was just throwing myself into the unknown with a stranger. A hot stranger with nice taste in music and a banging body. 

I looked at the frantic driver with the enchanting green eyes and realized that all in all, it could have been so much worse than this. So, I took a deep breath and exhaled, finally letting myself relax to the sweet music of The Pixies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update, but it has been very hard for me to write this chapter? And I'm not sure why. Anyway, here it is finally, and I'm sorry if it's all butchered and awful, but i'm too tired and too sick to proofread. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it wasn't so bad and well, see you next time?


End file.
